A communication network can be implemented as a wired or wireless communication network of various fixed and/or mobile devices that are commonly referred to as nodes, client devices, or peer devices of the network. An Ethernet is a commonly implemented local area network (LAN) and is specified in IEEE standard 802.3. Ethernet systems are identified as 10 Base-T, 100 Base-T (Fast Ethernet), and 1000 Base-T (Gigabit Ethernet) having respective transmission speeds of 10 Mbit/s, 100 Mbit/s, and 1000 Mbit/s. A 10-Gigabit Ethernet is also specified in the IEEE 802.3an supplement to the IEEE standard 802.3. Green Ethernet is a recent term used to describe Energy Efficient Ethernet, and an Ethernet system that implements energy saving modes.